Shadows on Pandora
by Lost-Shepard R2
Summary: It had been five years, since I had last set foot on Pandora, and it would have been another lifetime before I would even consider going back. A broken Siren was too dangerous even for Pandora, it had only taken one action and four simple words, and the strongest of the five Vault Hunters had shattered, but as fate would have it my Angel could alway drag me back. Maya/OC/Lil.


CH. 1: Short Change Hero

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam... only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong...

Or right, It's just a matter of whose side you're on. But this feels different, as if someone, no something was pulling at me. As a Siren I'm used to all this energy flowing around me. But last time I felt the energy pull at me… five years ago… as I was leaving… NO! Those bastards can't even have the f*cking decency to pull the trigger. They have to send me back there! GET UP! GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SKAG MEAT! Next thing I hear is Mr. Johns entering the room, his heartbeats rising, he is enjoying this, of course he is, fucking bounty hunter. "Well, well, well, how's your nap, Kat? Did you sleep well?" he coos, if I could growl I would. "I know you're awake Kat. I know you can hear me. And believe me I'm actually sad to see you go, I mean think about all the good times we shared. You shooting at me, me shooting at you, you ripping out my left eye… wait, on second thought, I'm actually glad to see you go." He bellows. "Me, I never would have thought up sending you back there, I mean with all those fond memories you have from way back when, that is until I got to see, what actually happened I mean every excruciating little detail, and that other Siren, What was her name Lilith? Woow! Getting it on with your best friend when you left on missions, my god! And let's not forget your face!" He breaks down laughing. "When you caught them. You left the planet after that didn't you?" he chuckled, his hearts beating slower, his sobering. "Man, I could go on and on, but I'm getting paid a lot of money to deliver you on time, apperantly you've got yourself a guardian angel she really wants want's you on Pandora. Well cash is cash." I feel the shift as I'm moved through the ship. That f*cking AI better have a good explanation for this. It takes ten minutes to get to an air lock. "Oh I almost forgot, welcome to Pandora" With that I hear a metallic slam, and then weightlessness. I despretly try to shut myself down, but I know I can't. For the the first time I yearn for the coldness of space, the emptiness, the distance especially as the fire roars as my cryo-pod is incased in flame. I never felt the impact as darkness overtook me.

OOO

When my mind sleeps my body remains alert, but now it felt lax as fingers ran through my hair, I could feel the familiar energy around her, my half awakened senses, her name slips out. "Lilith." The hand stops, and I shoot up. There's five of them, a girl, a dwarf, a number, a bounty hunter and a Siren. The dwarf has two Torgue machineguns aimed right at me, the bounty hunter has a Hyperion rifle leveled at my chest, the girl had a hulking mechanical torso looming rather menacingly behind her a comicaly large maliwan shotgun in her hand, the number was poised to strike the third vertebra of my neck with his katana, and the siren was aiming a rather impressive maliwan repeater lightning damage to boot at my head. I had three choices, two had a high probability of my life coming to an abrupt end, and one that could possibly appease my… captors/saviors? I couldn't be sure yet, nothing is certain at first glance, especially on Pandora. I relaxed, and so did the rest of the room.

The bounty hunter was the first to lower his weapons, the other soon followed except for the mechanical torso, he kept his visor on me at all times. The dwarf was staring at me as if trying to put pieces of a puzzle together, sadly he seemed to be too engrossed in thought to actually say anything. The Siren" Now then, you're awake, good, the fact you are relatively intact is by no small part because of me, if we had any intention of killing you we wouldn't have healed you."

"For your safety, I would recommend that you sit down, these Vault hunters are a little on edge," I was actually surprised, my old friend, my Angel, I hadn't even sensed her open the link. "I can't believe it really is you Katherine! Oh how you've changed, wearing your hair like Patricia Tanis, even the goggles! And you dress like an inmate now! Egad woman what happened." That's when the dwarf decided to speak up. I kept my face free of emotion if the couldn't hear Angel, that was one I would rather keep hidden

"DIOS MIO, no wonder I recognized you! You're the AGUILA DEL RAYO!"

"Little les Spanish more English, can you repeat that Salvador?" The bounty hunter said, clearly annoyed for some reason.

"Oye compadre, A man should only have to say things once!" Drawing his weapon. Wow short fuse.

"Axton, Salvador, shut it." The newly dubbed Axton and the muscular mole hill- I mean Salvador backed down under the cold gaze of the Siren, her gaze softened when it landed on me but hardened quickly. "Miss, if you would please introduce yourself" Salvador responded loudly

", This my friends, Is none other than Katherine, also known as the Lightninghawk to many natives of Pandora. She along with Lilith, Roland, Mordecai, Brick discovered the first Vault and released the Eridium onto Pandora." He said rather proudly, not that I knew why. "Almost a year after the Vault incident she vanished and soon after Handsome Jack began to invade Pandora." Typical I leave when the fighting starts getting good, but it couldn't be helped I was a wounded animal cornered in what I had considered my home, I had to flee. "Many claimed that she was the only thing holding Jack back after the fall of New Haven, and Lilith tragic death. Many of the people of Pandora have lost hope, but now you're back and there's this new Vault " My eyes widened, some off worlder had actually managed to kill Lil, I'm impressed, pissed as all hell but impressed non the less. Well that's one thing I won't have to deal with, wait lets not forget about Roland that bastards harder to down than the Destroyer.

"What about Mordecai and Brick?" I ask. Salvador put his hand to his beard for a minute seemingly trying to recall.

"Mordecai I believe is working for Roland in the Crimson Raiders." Well that clears up the Roland issue, Roland's still alive and has new group of rebels to lead, that's a laugh. The siren had a pleased grin, Axton eyes gleamed with respect, the number was unreadable.

"Well, thank you… Salvador." I half asked, he nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums things up, I'm a siren, like her" I point out. "and as long as im stuck on this rock I might as well-" we hit a something! A loud crash and a yelp of final pain. "We're moving."

"Yeah, Hyperion's hiring Vault hunters, they're paying well". Axton said, his index finger pointing to the sign with the creepy ass face mask. It read; 'Welcome Vault Hunters' the train shook causing the sign to fall. I sigh only on Pandora, I sigh.

"MOVE!" I shout instinctively as the loaders began to unfold. I ripped of left sleeve exposing tribal like tattoos, sparks started forming around me. In a blink of light I wad my arms inserted into two machines. Electricity ran through the metal, short circuiting others surrounding me. The familiar noise of turret fire became predominant as I focused on the others, it almost was enough to set of this primal rage I had inside of me. Rolling out of a loaders cross hairs I saw him aiming at a group of loader coming from right behind the other Siren.

"Maya!" I heard him warn as he shot of the rocket, the blue haired siren smirked as she flowed around it. She raised her arm protecting herself from the light of the explosion and without missing a step she caught a loader in her phaselock. She smiled at me, cocky, I smiled back. I couldn't help but stare at her electric blue eyes. I'm broken out of my trance by the girls metallic hand tugging at my arm, I look down ad she smiles up at me. "Come on! The noobs getting away!" I nodded, less than five minutes of being conscious and I get to kill some ass hat that tries to kill me, honestly that not that uncommon for me anymore on or off Pandora. So we charge to the head of the train, where the others had already amased. Axton kicks open the door and they rush in, I stay back, I had a bad feeling. The room lit up revealing a mountain of explosives and a replica of Handsome Jack. "Its cute how y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure, but you're not. Welcome to Pandora, kiddos." I pull the two closest to me and jump off. But I'm not fast enough, light surrounds me and for the second in what might have been a week I swear to rip some poor bastard apart. The shher force of the explosion almost manages to knock me out, the impact on the ice on the other hand does. And truly this ain't a place to call home.

000

A/N: Well that was interesting. Its been a while since I've actually written anything on my computer, this jus came out and it feels awesome! Woot. And if people actually like this… whatever this is I will continue it, but review, it actually helps with motivating me to work. And yes this will have femslash … later… if I actually feel like it. God I can already feel the shit storm of drama this is gonna lead too.

Before I really forget Borderlands, Pitch Black, and most of the things mentioned or quoted don't belong to me. Except Katherine, that one mine.

Actually got a few fanfictions I have to pass on to my mac:

Red Dragon x Dexter crossover

Remember me (Video game)

Song of Ice and Fire (Game of thrones for those of you who didn't know)

Maybe other things if you guys would like, just Pm me or send me an email

Also Beta that I don't personally know required

Well this is me.. signing off for a bit.


End file.
